European Alliance
The European Alliance, officially known as United Alliance of the Unified European Sphere, commonly known as Europia or the Alliance, is a star nation in EUROPA, composing their main territories in Central-Westward EUROPA and colonial interests spanning across known space. The EUROPA territories, known by many as'' Metropolitan Europia'', faces several civilizations and empires across their borders on South-Southeastward, South-Southwestward, Westward to Eastward space, while bordering unknown space on the North; divided and governed by the core and their 27 constituent marches. Europian extra-universal territories are mostly dependencies, thus retain much of their autonomy, in similar manner with ancient British Empire, ranging from client-states, vassal nations to colonial settlments and outposts. The court of the First Lord is located in Flamemere, Europian capital city; while the majority of most populous star systems located across Westward space. Notably galaxies including the Sirius, the Aquila Odysseus, the Hemithea Cloud, and the Proioxis Galaxy - where a deep underground base linked to The Hands was found - as well as various more. Underwent several re-incarnations through history, in contemporary time, the Europia stands as a behemoth conglomeration of civilizations and star polities and the largest in EUROPA, with more than 8,150 sedecillions star systems and galaxies - not counting other megastructures. Before long, the Europia is well-known as a liberal melting port for countless civilizations. Despite being one of the oldest in known space, excavations had showed that many of Europian core systems once held much older species. The star system of Oriana was one of those first colonized by the Europia from Earth that still has records. The Alliance itself, in time immemorial back on Earth, formed when a reformed and revitalized EU absorbed all European sovereign nations, minus Northern British Isles, Greenland, Nordic countries and Benelux nations which formed the Commondality, and Western Russia. During early expansion times, the Alliance expanded Eastward-Southward. By the start of 10th century UE, Fourth Era, worlds directly spanned from Crown Cloud to 1500+ parsec started forming the /First Worlds/, sometimes also called the Core Worlds. Over next millennia were the times of expanding and consolidating, with the First Worlds become the central power, taking part of Caelestra Reformation. Following the conflict with the Andromedan Invaders, the European Alliance rose into preminant superpower position throughout known space, surpassed by none, equal by few. Innitially a combination of Western European-styled representative democracy and e-democracy, the Alliance, after the Great Nael War in 12th century UE, 4th era, underwent deep reformations, transforming from confederation, self-ruled governments, to a labyrinth structure largely resemble both medieval feudal Europe and welfar state styled socialism. The waves of secessions and split-ups, largely due to lingering effects from cultural identity paranoia or much-outdated nationalistic attitudes, disrupted their rising power and disjoint their territories during much of 5th Era. Most of those that left later rejoined the Alliance, although some survived and rose into new powers in EUROPA. In modern eras, the Europia stands as one of foremost super powers throughout not only EUROPA space, both profoundingly across all sovereign space known to men. With a massive interstellar armed forces, known for their fierce and cunning strategies, a 3rd largest economy by nominal GDP, a 4th largest by PPP, as well as a well-known reputation as a cultural, economic and advanced center in EUROPA, the Alliance stands, with their gleeming fantasy-liked cities, as a reminder of resolve and prosperity. Inherited by rich, colorful cultural history from Europe and Western Russia on Earth, coped with those of other non-human much older species, the Alliance has been continuously the home of influential figures, such as artists, philosophers, musicians, sportsmen, entrepreneurs, scientists and inventors. The European Alliance is an active member in cross-galaxies politics. It's been either founding members or members of several intergovernmental alliances, like the New Schengen Accord, the PEE and many more. After the war, central authority had applied various policies to transition the Alliance to post-scarcity. While most Core star systems are already post-scarcity, in overall, Europia remains capitalist, with elements from Nordic model, democratic socialism and Rhine model. Trading with Rim and Core worlds are equally lucrative, although income's unequality and corruptions among welfare systems remain setbacks and headaces for the authorities. Many star systems in Europian space feature the images from fantasy-RPG games, with very high living standard, upholding social security, universal health care and free education. Inherited from rich and colorful history of Europe, the Alliance remains a pan-universe cultural hotpot. History : For Europe's history before the new age: History of Europe W.I.P Location European Alliance locates mainly across Westward to Central EUROPA space, with several star polities of Central EUROPA - notably are the Carpathia and its two vassal states Pévörösvár and Luhalivka - along Eastward space, the Marchbach, the Gänsernding and the Geneva with its three vassal states Vatdești, Freifingen and Žiašín to South-Eastward to Eastward, to South-Southwestward with various interstellar polities, notably are the Komotero, the Aprina, the Coruciras or the Aliveza - which either linked to the Europia, the Lusophonia and the Italia through mutual pacts, or their client-states altogether - and several others, to the intersections of the DCF, the Royalist French and the regional empire of Occitania and many minor civilizations on Westward space. Much of Northward borders face uncharted space, of which several blocs are under surveillance, subjected for many exploration. The EDFA is the primary de facto ''government in charge along these regions, although the EAAF starfleet also operates many stations here. Most of star systems in Europian space are mirrored various fantasy RPG games in ancient times. Despite being a highly advanced civilization, the majority of Europian worlds are covered in green and other nature's colors, with almost no skyscraper at all. Most of industrial compounds are underground, with only a tiny potion on surfaces, mostly green energy makers or solar power plants. The general images of Europian cities are those of medieval fantasy-liked European ones, with smaller towns located around a central castle or stronghold. Europia has tight environment-protection laws; with those violate will always end up badly. Astrography : ''Main article: Europian astrography The bulk of the European Alliance is divided among the Core and the Allied Commonwealth Marches; while beyond the Marches, territories' rules are highly diversed: some are run by conglomerations, noble houses, while many others are run in much more democratic systems. The Core, also known as First Worlds, retains their power position through eons, being the seat of central government, the First Lord and privy council, the High Council, as well as the main army, EAAF, and their major bases. Meanwhile, within 27 constituent marches, governments are of triumvirate form: power is divided among the regional Council of Mandators - officials elected or appointed by the central government from locals - the conglomerations and the nobilities. Each of these factions always is at odd with the others, and will stop at nothing to gain more power. While the Core includes earliest settled star systems, and the center of cultural influences, the Marches are the empire's economic powerhouses, with the majority of wealthiest galaxies located in these regions. First Worlds : Main articles: /First Worlds/, Crown Cloud, Goacarro, Flamemere Capital The Crown Cloud, known to local as Ara Majoris, is a middle-sized spiral galaxy, 352 parsec from the Majoris cluster of the Kecirene Quadrant. For millennia before becoming the European Alliance's central power seat, the Cloud had housed various prosperous and expansive civilisations and what was close to a united galactic culture, thus gaining its reputation being one of the most powerful, stable and influential in the Quadrant. From time immemorial, the Crown Cloud has been home for many mysterious and powerful civilizations, such as the Gifix League or the Kemra Stars Dominion, whose descendants are still a thriving member culture of the current Alliance. Currently, the Ara Majoris is the seat for the European Alliance's central power, with influences resound across several other factions, from politic to economy and culture. The planet Goacarro serves as the Alliance's capital world. A world terraformed based on several medieval Europe's images in various "fictitious" works before, Goacarro has a temperate climate on the South, pleasant and quite humid, and largely frozen on the North. With all such characters, one would argue that the planet would be a highly metropolitan world, perhaps even an ecumenopolis. In reality, they couldn't be more wrong: The planet Goacarro has long maintained such reputation for clean air, great scenery, slow and laid-back lives. All the towns and cities over the planet are filled with the atmosphere of an old, medieval-liked, fantasy-liked European and Arabian. The planet's capital city of Flamemere, where the Parliamentary Chamber located, the First Lord's private chateau located and more than half dozen of aristocrats' residences located, with streets filled with sentients from all backgrounds, all species and all kinds of cultures, is actually smaller than a "town" by Earth's European definition pre-UE. Despite the location for several hundred inter-species, inter-governmental meetings 'n conferences, the city always give off a feeling of a quite, sleepy European town in some rural areas in RPG games. Flamemere's permanent resident's number is 3 millions. Society and Culture : Main article: European Alliance Member Races and European Alliance Culture Europe in its ancient form is the birth place for Western civilization. As such, the empire is renown along all known space for their rich, highly diverse culture that is at most described as a series of overlapping cultures; cultural mixes exist across such small continent, yet ultimately affect almost all of the Earth. For centuries until the unification, the numerous European countries have continuously been hubs for literary, artistic or philosophic themes and have since spread across the world & into space itself. Before long, there are cultural innovations and movements, many are at odds with each others. Such traditions were carried on by the Alliance when expanding into deep space, giving birth to some of the most famous cities in prime universe, such as the capital Flamemere, the New Geneva or the Nova Roma. Other notable cities including Rome, Berlin or Vienna, which remained important major global centers until the abandonment of Earth. Due to such influences & aspects, the Alliance has been a surprise impression for many much-older great civilizations in known space, such as the Forerunner's Ecumene or the First Ones, in many cases endearing mankind to these pan-universe giants. Over the course of several millennia expanding and absorbing other species, pseudo-human or non-humanoid, there can be no longer a clear definition of what a Europian would be. While some might argue that the common culture and identity of the Alliance's citizens are largely based on Western and Central Europe, they couldn't be more wrong: Various species co-exist in the Alliance peacefully have their cultures date back to countless years before even the dawn of mankind's civilization. Their cultural effects are still soundly reasonated across the Alliance's sovereign space. Given such immersely large number of races among the Alliance, it wouldn't be surprise to see a wide variety of different outlooks, beliefs, or cultural backgrounds. There are, however, many common threads. Within First Circle's societies, there's a commone self-absorbed attitude among. While cultural exchanges and cross-species relationships are common, a major of sentients simply do not bother what happen outside their borders. There's a common belief that they're the shiny civilization's pinnacles, and those who do not in them are either subordinates at best and barbarians at worse. In a sense, such belief is a lot more similar to those of European nations during 17th to early 20th century CE, right before WW I. Government : Main article: Europian Government; The Alliance is a confederation, operating as a self-policing interstellar council and feudal, European-styled conglomeration of multi-species systems and civilizations. In ancient Earth terms, the European Alliance could be sum up as constitutional aristocracy and feudal (both elective and hereditary) monarchy, largely resemble both old German Empire, Holy Roman Empire and Swiss Confederation. An aristocratic system, with European nobility titles, is also exist. The First Lord is the supreme ruler, holding formidable power over the entire empire. In practice, however, the First Lord rarely execute his/her power, usually rule through compromises and consensus which endear them to the public. The First Lord isn't the Commander-in-Chief for the EAAF, but has the ability to call upon them. The current government was reformed in 3rd era, when 1st Civil War broke out, by First Lord Galmr Ecgmund, to a more well-organized & stronger ruling body. However, current First Lord Akatsuki Ousawa would be the one that led the Alliance into its new height, especially after the devastating pan-universe war, becoming once again one of the greatest multiversal superpowers, respected throughout all known space. The Constitution adopted in 2058 CE, is the foundation for the Alliance. Outlining all rights & choices of all individuals & citizens participation in public affair, it divided the power of government between the Alliance & its members, as well as regulates certain matters relating to the empire's politics. Trivia Based off Spore - United Republic of Cyrannus, Battlestar - Thirteen Colonies, Battletech - Federated Suns, and many more.... as well as some hypothetical European Federation versions. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Western EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Central EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:European Alliance (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA - G30 (The Multiversal Chronicles)